French Kisses
by lambtohislion
Summary: Left with deep pain from a previous marriage, Edward Cullen, heir to the Cullen Banking Business, must deal with an overbearing mother & young second wife as he tries to start a family. As he embarks on a new life, will he be left with emotional scars forever or heal with the help of his not-so-innocent wife Isabella? Meet Frenchward & his Belle! One-shot. BxE. AH. BPOV now added.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! A little break from my Real Estate Edward in my other WIP _Making a Move. _The story is a little different than what I usually write.

I wrote this piece of work for my European history class this last year. We were to look at a picture of an 18th century family and write a story about the characters. I modified it a little for the fanfiction world, so without further ado here's my take on a French Edward ;)

All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I trudged up a flight of marble stairs—my legs weighing me down like lead. A servant girl busy washing the floors was humming a soft tune to herself, oblivious to my presence.

"Stop that annoying sound immediately," I snapped at her. The last thing I needed was a reminder of Emilie.

"Sorry, sir," the girl squeaked, scurrying to the side to let me pass. Her downcast eyes filled me with self-disgust.

"Continue with the good work," I muttered, trying to remedy my harsh words, "but do refrain from singing when I am around." The servant girl nodded vigorously, and I continued up the stairs. Another servant saluted and opened the French doors wide for me. We had so many servants, I lost count. I scantly nodded in his direction as I entered my apartment.

Esme Cullen sat in her rocking chair, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace; she looked up briefly from her knitting project.

"Mother," I exclaimed, surprised to see her, "what has brought you to my humble abode?" As I shrugged out of my coat to hand to another servant, Esme barely cracked a smile.

"We need to talk, son," Esme stated simply.

"Where's Isabella?" I asked, "Did she greet you…"

"_Bella_ greeted me in the most polite and hospitable manner," Esme interrupted, "because she's a wonderful girl. I do hope you will realize that one day."

"A girl, Mother, as you said yourself," I pointed out, running a hand over my face as I sank into a chair across from Esme .

"I know you better than you know yourself," Esme insisted—her eyes burning with maternal righteousness. "You are miserable, my dear Edward!"

"That is true, Mother," I answered warily, "But do tell me why I have the honor of your company this evening."

"Edward, let's talk straight. I'm not growing any younger, and I want grandkids," Esme declared, "Why don't I have any?"

"Mother…" I started, already expecting what was to come next.

"You refuse to give me the one thing I have wanted forever. You are my only child! I went through over a day in labor to give birth to you—to bring my son into this world!—and you refuse to grant me this tiny wish," Esme implored, starting her normal dramatic routine. My mother had been a famous actress in her younger days and never failed to revert to her old tactics when trying to persuade others to accept her ideas.

"I don't love Isabella," I repeated, "and will not, therefore, love the children that come out of this marriage. Why torture them?"

"You don't believe that do you?" Esme cried, hysterically, "Why your father was a fat, old pig but I still had his children. I love my child more than anything else in this world!"

"My children will deserve to be loved. I have no love to give them," I responded, trying to make Esme understand. Esme leaned over and pressed her slightly wrinkled hand over my heart.

"Your children will replenish that love that you have been missing—that you crave!" Esme whispered, "Trust me, Edward"

I laid my head in my hands and slouched deeper into my chair.

"Don't ask of such things from a broken man," I said, my voice cracking. "I don't promise you anything." The sound of Isabella's dainty little footsteps grew louder.

"You must promise me you will try Edward," Esme pleaded while glancing at Isabella's approaching figure, "you must promise me you'll try!" Esme shifted back to her original position and resumed her knitting nonchalantly.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Isabella asked politely.

"Of course not, dear," Esme replied, looking at Isabella with fond eyes. "Have a seat next to Edward, darling. He was just telling me about his day at work."

"Esme, I have had the maids fix up the guest room for you, so you are welcome to retire at any time," Isabella offered in that sweet musical voice of hers. "It must have been a long journey to our home."

"That it was, dear. In fact, I think I'll retire now," Esme informed us, standing up. "Edward mentioned that he wanted to talk to you about pressing family matters. I'll leave you to that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," we echoed. My shrew of a mother walked away, leaving me in a sticky situation.

"How was your day, Edward?" Isabella murmured, "Do you need anything?" Isabella's deep brown eyes stared back into mine.

"No, I just need your ears for a moment," I coughed, wondering how to approach such an awkward topic.

"Something happen, Edward?" Isabella asked worriedly, her demeanor instantly shifting into one of concern. I didn't deserve this woman. After a few moments, I mustered the courage and spilled out my request to her.

"I, uh, would like to start a family with you," I said quickly, watching Isabella's face morph into various emotions until it settled on an emotionless mask.

"So…" I prompted, wanting her answer. The silence was bothering me greatly.

"Edward, my answer right now is no," Isabella trailed, staring at her hands.

"No?" I asked, shocked at her response. I was absolutely sure she would want a family. A woman of Isabella's young age greatly desired a family, no?

"Edward, please do not be hurt by my response," Isabella sighed, nervously twisting her hands. "I want my…our children to be born in a house full of love."

"She has this hold on you, Edward, which you have not overcome. I will not have a family with you until you stop letting her hold you back from your life," Isabella insisted. "To start a family, you must forget Emilie."

Emilie's name still stung—as if someone had plunged a knife into my heart and twisted it.

"Leave me," I shouted, standing up to look down upon Isabella. Her face immediately turned bitter as she sighed.

"But, Edward, you must understand…" Isabella tried, gathering her skirts.

"Now!" I barked between gritted teeth. Isabella stood up with as much dignity as she could muster and began to walk away.

Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of her walk and quickly returned back to me. Shocked senseless, I watched as Isabella ran to me, threw her arms around me and, with tears in her eyes, gently pressed her lips to my cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered, caressing my face gently. "Don't stay up too long." I stared at her, dumbfounded at the wonder of the woman that was my wife.

I sat back down, my emotions running high, and stared at the fireplace for hours. When all the servants had returned to their quarters upon my insistence, I put my head in my hands and cried.

~oOo~

Emilie was appointed as the governess of my young cousin Alice when I first met her. In need of a motherly figure, my cousin had come to live with my family in Paris when her mother, my father's sister, tragically died during childbirth. My mother welcomed Alice into our family and soon enough, Alice became the younger sister I had never been blessed with. Esme insisted we both get the best education. I was taught by the renowned Master Henri before I continued my studies at the University.

A governess was appointed for my dear cousin Alice. Twenty-one year old Emilie was two years older than me, but charming nonetheless. She had long blonde hair she effortlessly twisted and pinned on the top of head. Hidden behind her twinkling blue eyes was a passion for learning and a never-ending thirst for her purpose in life. Emilie had a charming smile and a laugh that would make my heart race for miles. Yet, when she sang, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. She wore beautiful crinoline gowns, courtesy of my extremely wealthy family, and lived with my family for naught but two weeks when I decided I was madly in love with her.

I followed Emilie around like an obedient dog, eagerly lapping up any cursory glance or nod she threw my way. My thoughts constantly surrounded her and I was overcome with this infatuation.

One fine day, I decided I wanted to marry her.

I consulted my mother about marrying Emilie. My mother had been looking at prospective marriages for me, insisting that I must marry for economic considerations. Several families I had met at dinner parties eagerly offered their daughters.

Did I fail to mention that I was the heir to the largest, most successful banking family business in all of Europe?

"No, Edward, Emilie is a teacher and belongs to the lower middle class. She will just want to raise her status in society. I do not believe for a minute that she loves you," Esme expressed frankly, after listening to my story. "I understand that you are a young man and may need to blow off some steam. I'm not condoning that type of behavior, but if you must…I read a book by this man named Freud and he said that young children have repressed sexual energy that can be reflected into your actions. Don't go marrying this girl for that reason. The brothel is always open."

My eighty-year-old father spent a lot of his time at the brothel. I rarely saw him at home. I had gone there once or twice in my teenage years, but had stopped upon meeting Emilie.

"Mother!" I shouted, covering my ears for dramatic effect. "Emilie loves me. I love her too, and will marry her! I do not care who you would rather I marry." I stormed out of the room, and refused to talk to my mother. When my family decided to make our annual visit around Europe, traveling to England, Germany, and Italy, I took Emilie aside and proposed to her as we traveled down a boat in Venice.

She agreed to elope with me, and I sent a postcard to my parents telling them that I was getting married. I cut off all communications with the world as the newly coined Mrs. Edward Cullen and I spent a blissful first year of marriage together. I bought her mansions all across Europe and dedicated a private library to her. Emilie spent more time there than she spent with me. We even hobnobbed with some of the finest thinkers of our time.

My father died after the first year of our marriage, and my mother had somehow found a way to communicate this with me. I received a telegram about his death, and knew immediately that I had to return to take care of the finances of our family business. I expected Emilie to cry as I told her I was leaving, but she smiled slightly and told me she would miss me.

I made amends with my mother, but was forced to spend more time with my family to ensure that my cousin Alice would have a dowry, and that my mother lived comfortably. I worked long hours in the office, trying to revamp the family business to make it more appealing than any other bank in Europe. The only time I spent with Emilie was when I came home and took her to dinner parties.

Emilie adored dinner parties. With a sparkle in her eye, she would discuss the latest politics and books with anyone who would listen. I did not care for her reading and always nodded along as she spoke, not even listening to what she said. One night, my friend Louis pulled me aside.

"She is talking of a feminist revolution. Did you know your wife is a leader in the cause?" Louis whispered to me, slipping a pamphlet into my pocket. I read the pamphlet that night, and was shocked to see Emilie's name printed everywhere.

I felt betrayed.

She was using my funds to fight for more rights to use against me! I confronted Emilie one night, and she faced me with anger in her eyes.

"I never loved you Edward. I obviously married you for your money. Now with that money, I can fund this cause that has burned at my heart for all of my life. I have sacrificed love and life to be with you, and I will reap the benefits of it. The feminist revolution will finally take hold in Europe. I have instilled the demand for rights and women like me will finally be free!" Emilie cackled. I grabbed a hold of the woman I had once loved and shook her.

"Emilie! What are you talking about?" I asked her, desperate to hear that she did not mean what she had said.

"I don't love you Edward." Emilie spoke slowly, a cold glare in her eye.

That evening, instead of eating the grand dinner the servants had made, I called a mental hospital and checked my wife in. I employed a full time maid keep an eye on Emilie and report any signs of her return to normal. I eagerly awaited the maid's report every night for three months; for three months, Emilie continued supporting the feminist cause until she took her last breath and for unknown reasons, died at the age of twenty-two.

At the age of twenty, I became a widow.

~oOo~

My mother held her tongue upon hearing the news of disaster in my marriage and Emilie's death. She comforted me as I cried on her shoulder, and kissed my head.

"This too shall pass," she quoted from a book, smiling at me with compassion. "You are my only son, and I only wish the best for you. Let me help you, Edward." I had allowed her to find me a new wife and marry me into an economic marriage to a girl younger than me by four years. I hadn't even known her name when she walked up to the altar, but I could not deny that she was one of the prettiest girls I had ever laid my eyes on.

I kept my distance from my bride, not willing to throw myself into love so blindly, and I knew that she felt hurt. The emotional barriers I set up involved drowning in nonexistent work at the bank and coming home at odd hours.

If I wanted a family however, my wife Isabella was demanding that I open up to love.

And so I did.

~oOo~

I walked quickly up the stairs of the apartment, smiling at the servant girl washing the stairs. I burst into the room, not even waiting for a servant to take my coat. I sprinted to my shocked Isabella who had dropped the pan she was holding, and got down on one knee. I took her daintly little hand and ran my thumb over the silk of her skin.

"Isabella, I want a family with you so badly. But first I want to love you with all my heart. Please, my dear, let us start over." I asked in one breath and looking into her eyes. Isabella's eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head slowly. I kissed her hand deeply. Isabella took a shaky breath and looked at me with watery eyes.

"Finally Edward, you will let me love you," Isabella whispered. "You may need time to heal and fall in love again, but know that my heart has been yours since the day our eyes met."

Her words made that hole in my heart clench and retract.

"You love me?" I choked out, thinking of Emilie's words as she told me love was an unfathomable idea for our marriage.

"With all of my heart, my love," Isabella smiled, sincerity in every word she uttered. I took her beautiful oval face in my hands, and gently stroked her dark brown locks. Her button nose scrunched up in delight, and her high cheekbones spread to reveal a shining smile that made me truly feel as if I was the only man in the world.

"You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky, Isabella?" I murmured in awe of her pure beauty. She closed her eyes and let her hands wander to my chest.

"I ask myself the same question every day, Edward," she whispered back. Her pale skin turned warm under my touch and I kissed her cheek to watch her face turn a gorgeous shade of pink. I kissed her forehead and felt her pulse quicken.

"Isabella," I groaned. "I am such a monster. Why? Why would you love a man like me?"

"You are not a monster, Edward," Isabella protested. "You are a broken man. The woman before me, your previous wife...why if she was still alive I would personally tell that woman she needed to check herself into a mental institution! You did the right thing." Isabella's pitch grew high and a little dent wormed its way onto her clear, rosy skin. I lifted my thumb and smoothed out the crease, kissing the place to calm her.

"Really? You think that it wasn't me, but..." I asked, pulling away slightly and feeling vulnerable. Isabella's eyes pierced mine with unbelievable honesty and determination.

"It was never you Edward. Never," Isabella reassured me as she pulled me close. I felt the hole in my heart close and hide shamefully. Isabella stood on her tiptoes and kissed my jaw. I pulled her towards me and felt the world shift in my eyes.

Isabella had made me whole again.

~oOo~

Isabella and I started over.

I courted her as a potential suitor and took a break from work. I believe that we both fell in love with each other in ways unimaginable before. Isabella insists that it had always been that way for her from the start. I proposed to her again and we renewed our vows before embarking on our honeymoon.

That honeymoon was the best month of my entire existence.

Isabella Cullen never ceased to amaze me. Her fairy-tale inspiring beauty and sweet, charming personality were killer, and I saw myself constantly guarding her from other men's prying eyes. She laughs off my protectiveness, which I admit can be overbearing at times, and reminds me that our daughters will never get married if I continue that kind of behavior. I couldn't wait to start a family with her, and we had been practicing enough during our honeymoon.

I wanted a family. I wanted a little girl with Isabella's brown locks and her brown eyes-a little reincarnation of my goddess of a wife. She wouldn't get married until she was thirty! Why, she wouldn't leave the house without abundant bodyguards. Isabella wanted a little boy with my bronze mess of hair and green eyes. Boy was she in for trouble with an Edward Jr.!

I watched her as she slept silently on my shoulder as we took the carriage back home to the real world. I was worried that Isabella would finally get a wake-up call as Emilie did and suddenly leave me after I had given my heart to her. Isabella woke up as felt my body tense.

"Edward, are you alright my love?" Isabella murmured, yawning as she rose from her sleepy state.

"Just a little worried about the atmosphere back home, my dear," I replied, smiling at her and trying to set her worries at ease. She hated it when I became insecure and constantly reminded me that she wasn't going to disappear one day.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be with you every step of the way." Isabella assured me, squeezing my hand as she smiled shyly at me.

"You will?" I asked, gazing at her with love-struck eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you," Isabella stated firmly. I looked at her gentle face and pulled her towards me, pressing my lips against hers.

I could never get over the wonder of kissing this woman. Her soft pillows of lips opened up as her tongue darted out to massage the bottom of my lip. I gently bit on her upper lip and she slipped her tongue inside mine and moaned softly at the contact. I pulled her closer to me and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out the love of my life until the end of the journey.

She wasn't going anywhere.

~oOo~

My restless mind settled on my family.

I thought of my finally content mother Esme sitting in her rocking chair, reading one of those trashy periodicals that did nothing but comment on scandalous royal behavior. Yet, she always loved to put those aside to play with the grandchildren she had always wanted.

I thought of my firstborn son, Louis Antoine Cullen, who I had chosen to name after my good friend that had saved me from a loveless marriage. My son Louis had Isabella's dark brown hair and my green eyes and was remarkably charming, able to swindle anything he wanted out of our unsuspecting servants. He was also extremely savvy with numbers, and held the promise as the perfect heir to the Cullen banking business.

Following Louis in fifteen months (I really couldn't wait to have another baby), our twin daughters, Beatrice and Claire. Both girls had their mother's build and beauty except for their blonde hair which Esme suspects was from my father. They danced before they walked and Isabella remodeled one of our rooms into a ballet studio for the girls. A private instructor taught them ballet twice a day and they were graceful, lithe prima ballerinas. The bag I was holding carried new ballet shoes for my darling angels.

Our newest addition to my family, Mason Edmond, my spitting image was naught but two months old, but he had both of his parents wrapped around his finger.

My thoughts finally landed on Isabella, the reason for my existence. Isabella was pregnant with another little girl, and we had already decided upon her name.

Emilie.

My previous wife Emilie had provided the biggest obstacle in my life. But that loveless marriage had made me a stronger and smarter man and led me to Isabella, the love of my life. Emilie was the best mistake I ever made, and this little girl was to be named in honor of her. I thanked the heavens for my Isabella, the beautiful woman that currently stood by my side, her compassionate heart more giving than any other human in the world. She was the perfect wife and the perfect mother.

I sprinted up the stairs, laughing "hello" to the servant girl, and threw open the doors to find my family waiting to welcome me home.

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! Leave me a review as feedback is much appreciated :) Also check out _Making a Move_, I promised to update soon.

Love you all,

lambtohislion


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I love all of you :)

Special thanks to my beta **Alinka** who has been so helpful in proofreading this story as well as in suggesting ways to improve this outtake.

Without further ado, here is Bella's side of the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I was wiping a large bowl with the cook Brigitte when her little daughter Estelle came running towards us, tears streaming down her face.

"Estelle, what happened? I'm working, I can't…" Brigitte picked up her daughter, conflicted between attending to her daughter and following my orders. Estelle wailed loudly as she showed us a bloody gash on her arm. I nodded my head, indicating that Brigitte should attend to her daughter as I walked towards the kitchen to get some medical supplies.

Watching others with their children filled me with envy. I wish…I closed my eyes and let the feeling pass as I dug through one of the kitchen cabinets for the elusive bandages.

"I was trying to reach a book on the top shelf, Mama, and I fell on my arm," Estelle cried, her little blonde head wrapped in her mother's soothing embrace. I handed Brigitte the alcohol swab and cloth bandage as I picked Estelle up and placed her on my lap.

"I was a little girl like you, Estelle, when I had to go to school on this very rainy day. I was walking on the road from my home to school when I fell face first into a puddle and was splattered with mud. Just imagine my Madame's and the other pupil's faces when I walked into my classroom covered in mud from head to toe," I told Estelle, comforting her as her mother wrapped her arm with a thin cloth bandage. Estelle giggled, and I kissed her forehead.

Brigitte smiled at me warmly.

"Oh Madame, your little ones will be so lucky," she murmured to me before turning back to Estelle attentively as the child stared at her arm with wide eyes before looking at me.

"Be careful on those shelves now, sweetheart. Call me if you need help," I chided lightly as Estelle vigorously nodded at me. Estelle was about to run out of the room when a gentle knock on the door revealed the doorman Rainier.

"Daddy!" Estelle cried, waving her arms in the air to be picked up. Rainier chuckled and threw her up into the air, her little squeals of joy filling the room. Brigitte laughed at her husband's antics and returned to wiping the bowl.

I stared at the family in front of me, envy filling my heart. All I wanted since I was a small child was to grow up, fall madly in love with my husband, and raise our children in a warm, loving atmosphere together. I adamantly refused to believe that I still would not be able to fulfill my dream, but as I watched even my servants enjoy the family dynamic I had wanted all of my life, I couldn't help but feel the little green monster overcome my more reasonable side.

Rainier's news startled me out of my reverie.

"Madame, you have a guest. Madame Esme Cullen has come to your house," the doorman Rainier informed me, holding open the door for me to pass into the living room.

"Thank you, Rainier," I murmured in reply before entering the living room to deal with this unexpected surprise.

Impeccably dressed, my mother-in-law Esme Cullen had spared no time in comfortably settling down in a rocking chair, and was enjoying the warmth of the fireplace; she eyed my approach, but made no move to greet me.

"Madame Esme," I exclaimed, "_Bonjour_! How are you?"

"I'm very good, my darling Bella. Where is my son, Edward?" Esme asked, after hugging me lightly. Esme was one of the few people in my life who had chosen to adopt my brother's nickname for me.

"He is still at the bank. He comes home late these days," I sighed dejectedly, twisting the cloth in my hands. I gathered my dress and sat in a chair opposite to her. "I hope you have come for an extended stay."

"Just for a little while. I'd like to talk to my son about some family matters," Esme replied, staring at the fireplace. Little wrinkles I had never seen before seemed to have appeared on my mother-in-law's face as she sighed deeply. I had been so caught up in my role as Edward's wife, I had not even noticed how my mother-in-law's painfully obvious stress and aging.

"It has been so long since you have to come to this house, Esme," I pointed out, still amazed by the haggard look on her once-young face.

"_C'est la vie_. But I couldn't hold off any longer on this visit," Esme answered, humor dancing in her eyes.

"He'll hopefully be home soon. Edward's had to work these odd hours at the bank these days," I explained as she grimaced.

"Don't worry about me, dear. Go back to whatever you were doing. I'd hate to be a nuisance in your busy housework," Esme dismissed me, opening up a knitting project.

"The house is very empty after the servants leave, and I'm always left alone to enjoy all of this unnecessary grandeur. I'm very glad you have come to visit, Esme. It will be nice to have some companionship these long nights," I offered boldly before standing up to take leave of my mother-in-law.

"Bella," Esme called right before I entered the kitchen. I turned around to face her smiling face. "My Edward is a very lucky man to have you. And I am very lucky to have found such an agreeable, kind-hearted daughter-in-law. I beg you to excuse my son's inattentive behavior towards you."

"Your son is a beautiful man, both inside and out. I just hope that one day our love will not be one-sided," I revealed to her, running back inside the kitchen before I could hear her reply.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding as Brigitte turned to me, concern filling her face.

"Madame?" Brigitte asked, putting aside her bowl and washcloth.

"My mother-in-law is here to spend some nights. Please fix a guest room for her," I ordered in a breathless voice.

"Of course, Madame," Brigitte answered, looking down. The questions I had seen dancing in her eyes did not dare to express themselves out loud.

~oOo~

The evening was coming to an end, and I was walking downstairs to let Esme know that her room had been fixed for her stay when I heard Edward's voice.

Edward.

I stopped, my back pressed against the wall as Edward's rich voice filled the room, commanding every living thing to stop and listen. I inhaled deeply and let my lungs fill up with his musky, dark cologne—a smell unique to just him. My legs trembled, but I gathered my courage and walked towards Esme and Edward as they engaged deeply in a seemingly important conversation. Esme had shifted back to her original position and resumed her knitting, while Edward stared at the fireplace, his face filled with agony.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," I asked politely.

"Of course not, dear," Esme replied, looking at me kindly. "Have a seat next to Edward, darling. He was just telling me about his day at work." I glanced at Edward but his eyes were trained on the fireplace.

"Esme, I have had the maids fix up the guest room for you, so you are welcome to retire at any time," I offered looking at her tired form. "It must have been a long journey to our home."

"That it was, dear. In fact, I think I'll retire now," Esme informed us, standing up. "Edward mentioned that he wanted to talk to you about pressing family matters. I'll leave you to that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," we echoed. My mother-in-law walked away briskly, leaving me to my dear husband.

"How was your day, Edward?" I murmured, so worried about him. "Do you need anything?" His piercing green eyes stared back into mine, and for a moment my brain ceased to function.

"No, I just need your ears for a moment," he coughed, looking everywhere but me as the tips of his ears grew pink. This behavior was so unlike him.

"Something happen, Edward?" I asked full of concern. He looked back at me, torn. I refrained from embracing him and took a few shallow breaths. After a few moments, he spoke again in the calm voice he used for business matters.

"I, uh, would like to start a family with you," he said quickly.

Did I hear him right? He...my husband...Edward wanted a family! I was joyous, completely elated, at once. Suddenly, I recalled the previous look of anguish on his face when talking to Esme. Did he really want to make manifest my dream of a happy family or was he doing this out of filial piety to Esme? I made my face settle on an emotionless mask before formulating an answer to his tricky question.

"So…" he prompted impatiently, looking a little on edge.

"Edward, my answer right now is no," I trailed, staring at my hands.

"No?" he asked, looking shocked at my response. I couldn't believe that I was denying the dream I had created for myself that I had wanted all of my life—children.

"Edward, please do not be hurt by my response," I sighed, nervously twisting my hands. "I want my…our children to be born in a house full of love."

Edward looked confused, and I dared to open the chapter of the book Edward had shut for months.

"She has this hold on you, Edward, which you have not overcome. I will not have a family with you until you stop letting her hold you back from your life," I insisted in a rush, vitriol for that woman coloring my words. "To start a family, you must forget Emilie."

His face made me immediately regret my words, though I knew that I had spoken the truth.

"Leave me," he shouted, standing up to look down upon me. I sighed, bitterly. Emilie _still_ separated us from feeling true love.

"But, Edward, you must understand…" I tried, gathering my skirts.

"Now!" he barked between gritted teeth. I stood up with as much dignity as I could muster and began to walk away. I stayed strong as I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

I stopped in the middle of my walk. I had just unfairly judged him, and what kind of wife would do that to her husband, especially one recovering from such a vile woman? Ashamed, I turned around and returned back to Edward. His shocked face did nothing to obstruct my impulsive behavior, and I threw myself at him, feeling his strong body mesh with my soft one ever so beautifully. I lifted myself up on my toes and pressed my lips to his cheek, restraining myself from continuing to pepper his face with kisses.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered, caressing his strong face gently. "Don't stay up too long." He stared at me, probably wondering when he had ever agreed to marry such an impetuous woman.

I left him quickly, and ran to my room, letting tears fall freely. I closed the door, hoping that I wouldn't regret this decision, but rather had done the right thing. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

~oOo~

I first met Emilie when she was appointed as the governess of my best friend Alice. My mother and Alice's mother were both the best of friends, and when Alice's mother died tragically during childbirth, she was sent off to live with her rich Cullen cousins. I was able to visit her at least once a month when I was granted permission from my parents. I had seen Edward Cullen twice, but I knew that only in my fantasies would I ever be married to him.

Edward Cullen was a household name. He was tall, dark, and handsome, and every French girl's dream. Edward was a paradox. He had a mysterious air that was hidden by his sweet, amiable smiles and playful antics. Edward was also a great flirt, but also very intelligent and witty. Not only was he modest, but also was the heir to the largest, most successful family banking business in all of Europe. It was also every father's ultimate wish to have Edward marry his daughter. Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen, had been rich, handsome, and intelligent. He had surprised the elite upper class, however, by marrying a young, beautiful but poor French actress, Esme Laurent. No one believed that their only son Edward would follow in Carlisle's marital footsteps.

That was, until the great scandal, when he proved them all wrong.

Whenever I wanted to see Alice, her governess Emilie would be right next to her speaking all kinds of poisonous words. She was supposed to serve as a model of a young woman for Alice, but after hearing "feminist revolution" as the only words coming out of her mouth, I knew that the last thing I would want to grow up to be was a woman like Emilie. She had blonde hair she constantly tied down on the top of head; she always spoke of cutting it off, but never did follow through. Dancing in her blue eyes was a dangerous glint of malice. Emilie had a beguiling smile and a clarion laugh that would fill my heart with fear. And when she sang, I thought that the devil played the harp accompaniment. She swindled fashionable crinoline gowns out of the Cullen family and dressed flawlessly. Emilie worked her charms well, and in no time, had even the infamous Edward Cullen proposing to her.

Every year, the Cullen family would go on their annual Europe vacation. I'll never forget the night Alice called me, a blubbering mess over the phone, as she confirmed the rumors that her brother had eloped with her governess, and completely disregarded his family's honor and prestige. I assuaged Alice the best I could, reminding her that a true witch like Emilie would eventually show her true colors. We both took comfort in this piece of knowledge and returned to our normal lives as though Edward never existed.

Edward's married bliss was cut short when Edward's father died after the first year of his marriage. Esme Cullen used every contact she had to finally find her son and communicate the news to him, and the prodigal son returned to France and the city, but without his diabolical bride. He spent more time with his mother and married Alice off to my brother, Jasper Swan. I was delighted with Alice's marriage as she would officially become my sister! Edward gave away the beautiful bride, but looked so caught up in his thoughts and work, that I didn't dare approach him. He ignored every wedding guest except the bride and the groom at both the wedding procession, and I resigned myself to a life without Edward's existence.

Paris had gone into an uproar of social chaos when it heard that Edward had married below his class status, but when it was revealed that Emilie had been plotting a feminist revolution using Edward's funds, they blamed Edward and his lack of discipline with his lower class wife. "Well of course," the upper-class snobs sneered, "what did he expect marrying into such a caste!" I empathized with Edward and his family, but secretly allowed the bud of hope in my heart to blossom as Edward Cullen returned to the marriage market.

~oOo~

Edward was not the only one thinking of marriage. I was seventeen years old, and had already made my debut. My father looked high and low for prospective marriages. As Monsieur Swan's only daughter, I was limited to the upper classes. Just anyone wouldn't do. My father was offering up a sizeable dowry for a suitable match. Surprisingly, I attracted a good amount of attention, but my mother, Madame Renee Swan, kept sending away my suitors, insisting that something better would come along. And it did.

In the form of Esme Cullen.

Nothing could faze Esme Cullen, who remained blithely ignorant of the malicious rumors regarding her family that circulated in Paris. My parents, too, chose the high path and refused to think any less of the Cullen family. Alice was a product of the Cullen's, and since Jasper had married her, it was our duty to protect the family as well.

"Renee! I was passing by and wanted to pop in to say hello!" Esme revealed, smiling, as she walked through the doors of our countryside mansion. My mother hugged Esme lightly, as mother-in-laws do.

"Isabella!" Esme greeted me with a light hug. I nodded back and stepped back into the shadows.

"Bonjour Esme! How are you and your son?" my father bellowed, exiting the library to greet Esme.

"My son and I are well, Charles. Sorry to impose on you, but I was just passing by and could not resist the temptation!" Esme replied, chuckling. "How is my daughter, Alice?"

"Ah, but eight months along in her pregnancy. She is due any day now, and the Swan family is extremely excited to continue our legacy!" my mother beamed enthusiastically as she helped Esme settle down in our ornate, pillowed chairs.

"I expect that this is more than just a visit, Esme. You had just come in last week to see Alice," my father noticed, looking critically at Esme.

"You have observed well, Charles. I have, in fact, come looking for more than a visit. I have a question for you, Renee, and Isabella, if she is willing,"

"Tell us, Esme. We have no objections," my father apprised, settling down with my mother on the large sofa.

"My son couldn't be with me today to deliver this news," the Cullen matriarch imparted loudly, regal and poised, "and I'm very sorry for that. The Cullen family would like for my Edward to have your Isabella's hand in marriage. I have no worries in helping him choose such a capable bride from a good family. In choosing Isabella, I believe that I do know my son better than he knows himself."

A pause filled the room as my parents processed Esme's revelation. I was gaping like a fish when my mother's delicate cough roused me out of my trance and reminded me that this was not a dream.

"Well, Esme, that is quite a lot to think about. Of course, we too are sure that we know our daughter better than she knows herself," my father replied, good humor filling the atmosphere, as my mother laughed politely. I smiled sardonically, knowing that my parents truly did not understand me as they believed. My father took my mother's hand in his and they both smiled at Esme after glancing at me quickly. "We believe that Isabella would be most fortunate to marry into the Cullen household. This integration will be of utmost benefit to both families, as I see it, and we, the Swan family, would love to set a date for the marriage."

"Perfect. You have raised such a lovely girl, Monsieur and Madame Swan. I am sure that your daughter Isabella that will suit my Edward wonderfully. Renee and I can help plan this wedding as soon as I do get Isabella's consent on this marriage," Esme glowed happily, surprising me with her desire for my approval. My parents assented, and I stood up silently and followed Esme to a guest room in the house.

"Are you willing to be Edward's wife? You have heard the rumors, I am sure," Esme asked me, her normally happy disposition turning gloomy.

"I have," I answered truthfully. Turning towards her slightly, I asked "You know him better than anyone else, Madame Cullen. Is this damage Emil…she has done to him reparable?"

"Let me tell you, Isabella, that I have looked everywhere for a good bride that could repair the damage that vile woman has done to him. I know that there are rumors, but Edward's money is just appealing if not the person himself. I worry about the apocryphal girls interested in our fortune, but I don't think I have ever seen anyone as loving and genuine as you. Don't protest, Isabella. I have noticed you though your modesty hides you in the shadows. I know how you have helped my daughter Alice with her pregnancy in innumerable ways, and always been a kind sister to your brother Jasper. You are obedient and honor your parent's wishes, and are very warm towards the servants. You have more love and compassion for everyone and everything than I have ever seen. You…you are exactly what my son needs." Esme spilled, shocking me speechless.

"Madame Cullen, you flatter me. That aside, I want you to know I would be honored to marry Edward, and that Alice has told me his story. I would be the most privileged woman in the world to be his wife, and though he needs to heal, I promise that I will be there for him forever." I vowed, truthfully speaking to Esme. She smiled at me, visibly pleased by my answer.

"Then, Isabella, welcome to the Cullen family."

~oOo~

My mother and Esme went over the top for my wedding to Edward. They obsessed over particular details from the guest list to party favors. I grew more excited as the big day came closer and closer.

On the big day, I woke up and cleaned myself with a soft, rose-scented soap that made my skin glow. My mother and Alice both cried as they styled my hair in a modern look. They put light makeup on my face and helped me into my dress. I kept my tears to a minimum as I looked at myself in the mirror—a classic beauty that I couldn't believe my mother and Alice had been able to pull off. The Swan ladies kissed me one last time before my father escorted me down the aisle. Jasper, Edward's best man, nudged him, and as I walked down the aisle, he turned around and stared at me, his eyes and mouth wide. I blushed furiously as I walked up to the altar, and my father handed me off to Edward who remained mute for the rest of the ceremony.

His face turned sullen as he recited his vows and I could almost tangibly feel himself keep his distance from me throughout the wedding. That night, he refused to sleep with me, and I foregoed the pleasures of marriage, understanding that his previous experience must have been scarring. Nevertheless, I still felt hurt by his refusal but moved on. I moved into his grand home in the city, and watched him self-destruct during our first few weeks as newlyweds as drowned himself in his work at the bank and came home at odd hours.

~oOo~

The door of our home was thrown open and I grabbed a pan from the kitchen and looked carefully for the intruder. Imagine my relief and surprise upon seeing my godly husband Edward sprinting towards me. Shocked, I dropped the pan I was holding, and watched as he got down on one knee. He took my hand and ran his thumb over the soft skin, sending tingles up my spine.

"Isabella, I want a family with you so badly. But first I want to love you with all my heart. Please, my dear, let us start over," he pleaded in one breath, looking into my eyes. My eyes filled with tears as I nodded my head slowly. He kissed my hand deeply, and I took a shaky breath as I looked at him with watery eyes.

"Finally Edward, you will let me love you," I whispered, deciding to reveal my true feelings for him at last. "You may need time to heal and fall in love again, but know that my heart has been yours since the day our eyes met."

His eyes grew wide with my revelation and he unknowingly pulled me closer.

"You love me?" he choked out, unsure of himself.

"With all of my heart, my love," I smiled, sincerity coloring my words. He took my face in his hands and stroked my hair. I smiled at him dreamily and his face mirrored mine, and I truly felt as if I was the only woman in the world.

"You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky, Isabella?" he murmured softly into my hair. I closed my eyes and let my hands wander to his chest enjoying the feeling of utter bliss.

"I ask myself the same question every day, Edward," I whispered back. He rubbed his thumb under my cheekbones and I involuntarily blushed. He looked fascinated at the flush of my skin, but kissed my forehead. I inhaled his scent and felt my heartbeat go faster.

"Isabella," he groaned. "I am such a monster. Why? Why would you love a man like me?"

"You are not a monster, Edward," I protested. "You are a broken man. The woman before me, Emilie...why if she were still alive, I would personally tell that woman she needed to check herself into a mental institution! You did the right thing." My voice revealed the suppressed anger that I had accumulated over my reactions to Emilie's injustice to my husband. I felt my rage burn in my heart, but as I gripped Edward's cool hands, I was able to calm myself. He kissed my forehead, and I relaxed in his arms.

"Really? You think that it wasn't me, but..." he asked, pulling away slightly and looking vulnerable. His eyes were opened wide and imploring-begging, even-for the love he needed to mend his broken heart.

"It was never you Edward. Never," I reassured him as I pulled him closer. He held me, and we stood there for what could have been minutes or hours. I knew he was healing.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his strong jaw, ready to get back to work. He pulled me towards him and kissed my face gently. As I was about to walk away to let him gather his thoughts, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He picked up each of my fingers and kissed the tips while staring into my eyes. I closed my eyes and shivered as he pulled me close and explored the right side of my face with his nose. As he whispered sweet nothings in my ear while kissing my earlobe, I trembled in his arms, letting myself completely fall and rest on him as he began to worship the rest of my body.

With a glint in my eye, I pulled him upstairs to our room.

I was going to make him whole again.

~oOo~

Edward and I started over.

He courted me as my only suitor and took a break from work. He believed that we both fell in love with each other in ways unimaginable before, but I insist that it had always been that way for me from the start. If only he knew. He proposed to me at the top of the Eiffel Tower and we renewed our vows before embarking on our honeymoon around Europe.

That honeymoon was the best month of my entire existence.

Edward Cullen never ceased to amaze me. His rugged good looks and intelligent, charming personality were constantly driving me wild with desire and I saw myself envied by women of all ages everywhere I went. He swears that men's eyes wander towards me, but I laugh off his overbearing protectiveness, knowing it is the opposite, with woman drooling over my husband. I remind him that our daughters will never get married if he continues that kind of protective behavior and watch him calculate the logistics like the banker he is. During those moments, I couldn't help but secretly smile at the fact that he too saw children in our future. I couldn't wait to start a family with him, and we had definitely been practicing more than enough during our honeymoon.

Edward and I were making manifest of my dream of a happy family. He constantly reminded me that he wanted a little girl with my plain brown locks and boring brown eyes, but I wished for the opposite, a little boy with Edward's bronze mess of hair and green eyes —hoping for a little reincarnation of my Adonis of a husband.

On the carriage ride home from our honeymoon, I woke up after a pleasant dream of our perfect little family to meet Edward's tense gaze. Immediately, I grew concerned and watched him contemplate a matter of great importance.

"Edward, are you alright my love?" I murmured, yawning as I woke up from my delightful little nap.

"Just a little worried about the atmosphere back home, my dear," he replied, smiling at me in that comforting manner. I hated it when he became insecure and I constantly reminded him that I wasn't going to disappear one day.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be with you every step of the way." I assured him, squeezing his hand as I smiled shyly at him.

"You will?" he asked, gazing at me with pure love shining from his eyes. I stared at him with equally love-struck eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you," I stated firmly. He looked a little unsure, but then pulled my face towards his, surprising me as he pressed his lips against mine.

I could never get over the wonder of kissing this man. His firm lips slowly pushed against mine, the intensity increasing as his moved faster against mine. I clawed at him and pulled so close I was sitting in his lap. One of his hands grabbed my hair to pull me closer, and another one gently held my hips so I wouldn't fall off. I wove my fingers between his bronze mess of hair and leaned forward, nipping at his lips. Edward groaned and bit on my upper lip, driving me wild with desire. He pulled me underneath him and we soon were lying down on the carriage seat as he prepared to kiss the living daylights out of me until the end of our journey.

I wasn't going anywhere.

~oOo~

Mason wailed loudly in Esme's arms, and she quickly handed the inconsolable baby over to me after pecking him on the cheek. As Esme moved on to help Beatrice and Claire tie up their ballet shoes, I cradled my little son and hummed a soft lullaby as he calmed down and began cooing. I ran my hands through his untamable hair, still amazed at the unbounded similarities between him and Edward. His little hands reached for my brown locks before he twirled them around his tiny fingers, fascinated. Tired, I sat down in Esme's rocking chair, and let Mason rest on my protruding stomach as he continued playing with my hair.

Beatrice and Claire were chatting incessantly with Esme about ballet, not even taking a breath in between their spiels.

A stressed out Brigitte was chasing my laughing son Louis as he ran away with some pastries in his hands. Louis ran through and between his sisters, confusing poor Esme and causing her to tie the shoes in knots instead of smooth bows. The girls began shouting at Louis and before I knew it, Mason was crying on the top of his lungs again, and the whole house erupted into chaos.

Before I fainted from further stress, Edward rushed in at the perfect moment.

"Daddy," the girls squealed excitedly, jumping everywhere around him. Edward kneeled down, picking up of our ballerinas—one in each arm—and handing them new ballet shoes. Mason stopped crying and began gurgling at the sight of his father, and Louis stopped running and held onto my skirts. Edward looked up, searching for my eyes as our children clamored for his attention; I let out a euphoric sigh and gazed back into his green eyes, letting myself get lost. He put the girls down, letting them hang on to each of his legs, and walked towards me. He ruffled Louis' hair as the little boy noisily munched on his cornbread and kissed baby Mason's cheek. As I juggled Mason in one hand, he took my hand and we both placed it over the baby bump on my stomach, smiling in that secret way all parents do.

For a moment, the world stopped moving and it was just my family and I in this perfect bubble. Edward leaned forward to kiss me passionately, and I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, soaking in paradise.

My dream had finally come true.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's all for these two! Happy, sad, confused? Leave me a review with whatever's on your mind. I love hearing from you.

Don't forget to check out _Making a Move_, which will be updated very soon. PM me with any other questions.

Love you all,

lambtohislion

**Review!**


End file.
